


Analphabet

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creativity, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Heinander, Lehrer!Alex, M/M, Writing, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Heinrich möchte nichts lieber als schreiben.Aber er hat ein großes Problem...





	Analphabet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Das ganze ist zu dem Stichwort "Analphabet" entstanden  
> (überraschend bei dem Titel, nicht wahr? xD)  
> aber da ich das Pairing süß finde und die Geschichte irgendwie auch mag, weil ich mich ständig frage, was eigentlich passiert wäre, wenn Leute wie Goethe oder Schiller (oder eben Kleist) nie lesen und schreiben gelernt hätten, dachte ich mir, warum eigentlich nicht posten.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ;)

„Alex? Schläfst du etwa?“ Heinrich ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, auf der Alexander sich, offenbar müde, ausgestreckt hatte.

Ein unwilliges Stöhnen war die Antwort. Träge blinzelte Alex zu ihm hinüber. „Jetzt auf jeden Fall nicht mehr“, seufzte er.

Zärtlich wuschelte Heinrich ihm durch die Haare. „So müde? Mein armer Schatz.“ Er küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen, diesmal aber von einem kleinen Lächeln begleitet, schloss Alexander seine Augen wieder. „Ja, frag dich mal, wieso… Wer ist denn Schuld daran, dass ich nachts nicht zum Schlafen komme?“

Heinrich grinste betont unschuldig. „Also, da fällt mir niemand ein…“ Wieder fuhren seine Finger durch das, was von Alex‘ Frisur noch übrig war.

„Rutsch mal“, meinte er dann und legte sich umstandslos neben seinen Freund. Alex drehte sich auf die Seite, den Rücken an die Kissen gedrängt, und zog Heinrich in eine sanfte Umarmung.

Lange lagen sie da, hielten sich eng umschlungen und küssten sich zärtlich.

„Weißt du, Alex? Dazu würde ich jetzt gern etwas schreiben.“ Verträumt lächelte Heinrich vor sich hin. „Über deine Haare. Deine Augen. Deine Lippen, wenn du mich küsst.“ Er sah Alexander an. „Über dich. Über uns. Darüber, wie sehr ich dich liebe.“

Alex lächelte. „Dann schreib’s doch. Hindert dich doch keiner. Das kannst du sicher gut.“

Heinrich schluckte. „Alex… Das kann ich überhaupt nicht.“

„Hm?“ Alexander sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber du kannst dich doch schon beim Reden so gut ausdrücken. Du schreibst sicher toll.“

Wieder musste Heinrich schlucken. Sein Herz raste, seine Finger zitterten. Das Ganze war ihm so schrecklich peinlich! „Alex… weißt du…“ Er seufzte. „Eigentlich…“

„Ja…?“

„Ich kann nicht schreiben!“ Er schrie es fast, aber es fühlte sich auch gut an, es endlich gesagt zu haben. Er fühlte sich etwas leichter.

„Was? Du kannst nicht schreiben?“ Alex sah ihn irritiert an.

„Lesen auch nicht.“ Wenn er schon einmal dabei war, Geständnisse abzulegen. „Das mag vielleicht nicht in das Weltbild eines studierten Geographielehrers passen, aber – “

Alexander unterbrach ihn. „Heinrich, Schatz, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Das macht dich doch nicht zu einem besseren oder schlechteren Menschen, schreiben zu können.“

Heinrich kuschelte sich vorsichtig wieder an ihn. „Ja?“, fragte er leise, dann schniefte er.

„Ja.“ Alex lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Aber ich möchte…“ Er sah Alex schüchtern an. „Ich möchte doch wirklich gerne etwas für dich schreiben…“

Alex küsste ihn sanft. „Dann bringe ich dir das bei. Wenn du das möchtest. Ja?“

Und er fühlte, wie Heinrich, der sich wieder an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte, eifrig nickte.

 


End file.
